Gafas
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: "Las gafas de Estados Unidos en las manos de Rusia, lograran hacerle comprender que tiene un poder para molestarle y convertir a México en ser participe de aquello sin saber"


**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Claim:** EUA/Rusia + México.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> _"Las gafas de Estados Unidos en las manos de Rusia, lograran hacerle tener un poder para molestarle y convertir a México en ser participe de aquello sin saberlo"_  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Occ de mi parte. Puede que histórico, según se vea el asunto. Una idea gay, nada fuera de lo común. Inspirado en un dou de por ahí.

**Notas:** Sin betear. Muchas faltas horrograficas. Se aceptan pedradas enormes y sin censura (¿)

* * *

><p><strong>Gafas<strong>

_**Capítulo Único**_

1.

El día transcurrió lento y fastidioso, con tanto sol que no alcanzaba a disfrutar. Rusia amaba los lugares calidos, pero el verano en aquella isla paradisíaca realmente lo estaba atormentando. Camino por el sendero de lugar y a lo lejos pudo ver la pequeña palapa que compartía con varias naciones. Habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones, para confraternizar los lazos entre los que habían asistido a la última reunión del G—20. Todos habían decidido ir a una pequeña playa perteneciente a Seychelles. Ha Rusia le había parecido fantástico al principio, pero, después de una hora simplemente se había aburrido. La mayoría se encontraba jugando al voleibol o nadaban entusiasmados. Rusia, como siempre, se había quedado solo, así que había decido ir a dormirse bajo el refrescante ventilador de su habitación.

Cuando entro, se quito el sombrero de paja que llevaba puesto. Se sentía un poco sudado y deseaba refrescarte ante de tomar una siesta de medio día. Camino de nueva cuenta por el pasillo, y justo cuando pensó que estaba solo, se dio cuenta que alguien estaba recostado en el piso de la sala de la estancia. Un poco curioso, se acerco al bulto, quien para su sorpresa pertenecía a Estados Unidos, quien dormitaba quitado de la pena.

Rusia estuvo tentando de tomar la almohada del sofá y asfixiarlo con ella. Sin embargo, se acerco a él, cuidando de no despertarle. Se sentó a su lado y le observo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De forma tranquila y suspicaz. Juzgo cada rasgo de su rostro, y se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba.

_¡Oh, sus lentes!_

Rebusco curioso, y los pudo encontrar a un lado de él, cerca de su camisa que le servia como almohada. ¿Desde cuando Estados Unidos se veía tan infantil?

—Tus gafas, eh —tomo las susodichas entre sus dedos, las levanto al aire y las miro con curiosidad. Estados Unidos nunca estaba sin ellas, siempre, desde que le había visto por primera vez las llevaba consigo.

_Ah, sí_, ahora que recordaba un poco, esas gafas pertenecieron al latino del norte del continente americano.

Rusia recordó bajamente la extraña lealtad que México siempre había mostrado para Estados Unidos. Él no daba del todo crédito, a esa curiosa relación que ambos países mantenían, ninguno de ellos tenían la más minima semejanza en cuanto lengua, cultura o religión, entonces, ¿por qué el México apoyaba al cerdo capitalista siempre que podía? Rusia algunas veces se atrevía asegurar que si México hubiese estado a su lado como lo estaba del cerdo capitalista, seguramente sería más feliz.

—¿Cómo las conseguiste, eh? —preguntó, aunque sabía que no le respondería, Estados seguía durmiendo a su parecer. Cerró levemente los ojos, y recordó la historia del pasado del joven rubio.

Su independencia y sus pequeñas guerras que le habían hecho ser el Estados Unidos que él conocía. Una mueca de amargura se cruzo en su rostro, cuando recordó la primera vez que había peleado después de la segunda guerra mundial. Entendía claramente el sentimiento de la nación americana, ese ferviente anhelo por querer volverse la más poderosa del mundo. Y así mismo sabía que para lograr ese cometido, debía pasar por encima de muchos. Rusia lo había hecho, _sí._ Un sin fin de veces, tal vez lo único que Estados Unidos nunca había hecho bien, era y sería volver a México uno con él.

Estados Unidos, quien había estado despierto desde que Rusia se había sentado a su lado, volteo el rostro y le dijo: —Son solo decoración —respondió—. Y el como las obtuve no es de tu incumbencia, dudo mucho que su mente logre llegar a comprenderlo, Rusia.

—¿Mhh? Bueno, entonces, si son solo decoración, ¿por qué no me lo das? —le dijo Rusia sonriente.

_¿¡Por qué no se las daba! _

¿¡Que mierda se creía Rusia!

¡Porque eran suyas! Obviamente pensó Estados Unidos, pero calló. Decirlo en voz alta sería darle el gusto de ver la incomodidad que le producía no tener algo, y preferiría morir antes de hacerlo.

Dejar sus lentes, sería como dejar de ser el héroe adulto que ahora mismo era. Él héroe que Inglaterra en su momento debía reconocer le gustase o no. Más despierto y con aquella chillante voz, le volvió a decir: —No. Ahora, devuelve a Texas —Nadie podría quitarle aquello que era de él. Nadie podría quitarle algo que le había quitado a_ México_.

Estados Unidos acercó su mano hacia el rostro de Rusia, este al ver sus intenciones se alejo levente. Iván comenzó a disfrutar la actitud caprichosa sobre los lentes, porque sabía de antemano de quien y como habían sido tomadas. El hecho de saber que habían sido de México, habían estado en su ingenuo y sonriente rostro le estaba dando un buen sabor de boca. Era divertido saber que esa "decoración", significaba más de lo que Estados Unidos declararía, y él no se quejaría si obtenía un punto extra al lograr joderlo un poco. Rusia le miro mucho más intensamente de lo que lo hacia usualmente.

—Eh, eh, pero los quiero ahora —replico. Se acomodo las gafas antes de ensanchar su sonrisita infantil.

Estados Unidos se levanto de su lugar, el calor le estaba jodiendo mucho la piel, estaba sudoroso y lo último que deseaba era entablar una pelea inútil con Rusia, pero, viendo como es que se estaba poniendo por sus lentes, él no le daría tregua.

—Devuélvelos…—ordenó.

—Te los daré, si me das a México, da —Rusia se hubiera reído de la forma más torcida y burlona, más guardo silencio, como se estaba divirtiendo en ver las muecas de frustración del cerdo capitalista—. Oh, vamos, por un rato —rogó Rusia.

—De ninguna manera

¿Qué demonios se estaba creyendo el maldito soviético? ¿Qué quería decirle realmente con aquella frase? En verdad, qué obsesión tenía Rusia para su vecino del sur.

_¡Nadie! _

Nadie podría obtener ese lugar que por lógica le correspondía. Él y México había nacido en el mismo continente, sufrido el mismo dolor de enmaciparse, ¿Qué pretendía Rusia mencionándolo? Tomando algo que había ganado al calor de la batalla.

—Es raro que te pongas así…—explico Rusia. Ladeo un poco su cuerpo, y le observo de nuevo a los ojos—. Regularmente, nunca pides algo bien, siempre usas tu fuerza bruta —cerró los ojos un poco, hizo ademán de estar pensando mientras se acomodaba los lentes—. Sí, he de confesar que algunas veces he pensado: "Alguna vez podré escucharle pedir las cosas cordialmente, ¿lo haré?" —Se acomodo las rodillas cerca de su pecho y Rusia rió con estruendo—. Pero, lo detuve, nunca lo harías, ¿¡no!

—¡Son míos! No tengo porque pedirte algo cortésmente, sobre todo si es mío —contradijo, gateo hasta donde se había sentando Rusia—. Dámelos, Rusia.

—¡Oh, bueno! —admitió—. Entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no los tomas por la fuerza? —informó.

—Lo haré —dijo Estados Unidos, esbozo una sonrisita infantil. Sabía que Rusia podría soportar su enorme fuerza, y para que mentir, aquel juego que había empezando le estaba comenzando a gustar.

La altanería con que Rusia le trataba le hacía sentir un sentimiento extraño de querer verle sufrir. Se acercó más a él, vio como Rusia le miraba sonrientemente, saco su pistola que tenia escondida en su pantalón y se lanzo, quedando encima de él. Le apunto con ella y convirtió su sonrisa en una mueca que transmitía superioridad.

Rusia hubiera sentido miedo, sí, pero solo observo con un silencio un extraño descubriendo. El rostro hermoso de Estados Unidos. Definitivamente, sin sus lentes se veía como realmente era. Ahora comprendía porque Estados Unidos los deseaba tanto. De aquella forma, simplemente Estados Unidos se veía adorablemente joven e inocente. Nada que ver con el odioso cerdo dominante que él conocía.

—México se va enojar —le dijo Rusia de pronto, queriendo romper ese momento de fascinación que tenía para el estadounidense. Si se enteraba el americano, sería como si hubiese ganado una batalla contra él. Eso no podría permitírselo.

—Los conseguí —Estados Unidos se las quito y le miro, ladeo el rostro y ensancho su sonrisa burlona, tratando de ignorar el comentario anterior, ¿Por qué le nombraba de nuevo? ¿Qué era esa enferma necedad por nombrar al latino? ¿Qué es lo que realmente Rusia quería descubrir con eso?

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te pone celoso que toque algo que fue de él? —Rusia sabía que había dado aun más en el clavo, estaba casi seguro que aquella falsa careta de no importarle los lentes, era eso, una careta. Tratando torpemente de esconder el real significado que tenia ese ornamento.

—¿No fuiste tu el que me dijiste que los tomara? —informó.

Estados Unidos tomo de la bufanda a Rusia, lo acerco a su rostro con los lentes ya puestos. Podía sentir las altas temperatura del ambiente de la palapa, pego su frente con la de él. Ambos guardaron silencio, tanto que solamente el ruido del ventilador de la habitación lograba romper aquel mimetismo que tenían.

—No me refería a esta clase de ataque, y de todos modos, ¿por qué te ha dado por tocarme? Regularmente lo detestas —le respondió—. ¿Qué diría México si entraré en este momento?

Rusia sabía que lo que había dicho era mentira. México, era de los pocos países que nunca se preocupaba mucho por lo que Estados Unidos pensará de él. De hecho, hace una hora, se le veía realmente feliz jugando con Italia del sur y España sin enterarse que el americano no se encontraba ya ahí. Rusia sabía que ese país se preocupaba más cuando Estados Unidos estaba cerca, y tenia la extraña impresión que prefería que le ignorara antes de tener su atención, hasta podría decirse que se ponía nervioso y comenzaba temblar gusto como su pequeño Letonia.

"Ah, ahora quiero verle", pensó Rusia.

—Lo detesto y México no diría nada —informo Estados Unidos. Y volvió a mirarlo, ¿Qué pretendía mencionando a su amigo latino? Es más, ¿Qué sabía él sobre sus lentes? ¿Qué era ese afán suyo por tenerlos? Era un secreto que solo sabía él y México, ¿acaso este se había atrevido a decirle la verdad?

_¡No!_

Había sido demasiado vergonzoso para la nación latina, había sido tan humillante y doloroso. Estados Unidos sabía que cuando se los había quitado, no solo se había llevado un parte del moreno, si no que su rencor y cierto odio. Aun podría recordar aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de frustración y desprecio. Ese desprecio que disfrutaba ver en las pupilas del ruso.

—Realmente, esto es extraño. No solo pude hablar con mi archirival, si no, que hasta le ha dado por tocarme, que raro eres. Aunque siempre eres raro.

Estados Unidos no presto más atención, simplemente se acercó más y profundizó su cercanía con un beso, que había estado deseando desde que el olor particular de Rusia inundo su nariz.

—Es el calor —dijo Estados Unidos antes de perderse en la camisa de Rusia que comenzaba abajar y en los blancos pezones que comenzaba a morder sin reparo alguno. El aire acondicionado se sentía mejor sobre su piel cuando él se quedaba sin ropa.

—

2.

—¿Pero que significa esto? —escucho que alguien gritaba. Rusia se encontraba adormilado y ciertamente cansado. No recordaba del todo lo que había pasado, solo que Estados Unidos y él habían estado molestándose mutuamente y después…

—Tios, si van a follar. Mínimo en la habitación, ¿no les parece? —España tomo la camisa de Rusia y se la paso, él solamente se la puso mientras miraba como Inglaterra despotricaba algo y Estados Unidos se tapa las orejas para no escucharlo.

—Ahora mis ojos han dejado de ser inocentes —soltó Italia del sur.

—Ah, que exagerados —dijo México, quien curiosamente se sentó a un lado de Rusia—. ¿Quieres beber conmigo más al rato? —preguntó. Rusia podría haberse negado, pero al verle tan sonriente como siempre, solo cabeceo afirmativamente. Vio como México de pronto se ponía de pie.

—Voy a molestar un poco al güero~ —dijo cantarinamente.

Rusia se quedo ahí, sentado, mirándole subir junto a Estados Unidos a las habitaciones del segundo piso de la palapa, y fue cuando descubrió aquella tenue sonrisa que la nación americana le daba a la mexicana. Y en el fondo, sintió la vaga sensación que aquellas gafas realmente significaban más de lo que pensó que representaban.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>No se por qué me atreví a escribir esto. Vale, si se… Pero no es nada coherente. Me creerían que salio para desaburrirme y así lograr que la inspiración que hace tiempo no tengo venga a mi.<p>

Ah, nunca había escrito de esta pareja, y no hubo escena de sexo. ¡Mátenme! Pero, es mi primera vez, ¿me disculpan, verdad?

_Lererere~ _


End file.
